This invention relates to a magazine for holding machinegun ammunition. More particularly, the invention relates to a molded rigid plastic container having an integral strap adapted to fit on a bandolier supporter for an M60 machinegun.
The M60 machinegun, manufactured by Maremont Corporation of Saco, Me., has been an important military and police weapon for many years, and is widely used by the armed forces of the U.S. and many other countries. The M60 machinegun and its operation are described in detail in Department of the Army Field Manual FM 23-67 entitled "Machinegun 7.62-MM, M60", issued by the Department of the Army, U.S.A., Oct., 1964. While this weapon has proved to be very effective, occasionally problems exist with the ammunition feed system. Ammunition is packaged in 100 round belts or bandoliers packaged in cardboard boxes which are placed in a cloth sack and are attached to the feed tray of the machinegun with a webbed belt. The cardboard box must be torn open prior to inserting into the sack, and this is sometimes a difficult act in the field. In addition, the mounting of the cardboard box on the side of the gun provides a flexible, somewhat unstable structure which can possibly cause a jam in the gun during strenuous usage. Furthermore, in wet climates, the box sometimes tends to disintegrate. Also, once a box of ammunition is partially used, it cannot be resealed to keep out moisture and debris. The problems with existing machinegun magazines are noted in an article entitled "A Magazine for the Machinegun" in INFANTRY magazine, Nov./Dec. 1985 issue, page 18.
The invention provides a container for M60 machinegun ammunition that provides substantial advantages in terms of cost, reliability, and operability. The container is a single-piece, molded plastic box having a cover which is either hinged or slideably removable. The box has a mounting strap or hanger which fits over the existing bandolier supporter and automatically locks into place, resulting in a stable structure which insures that an jam will not be caused by the ammunition container under strenuous usage. Since the box is made from plastic, it does not disintegrate when wet, and can be made from a transparent material for easy viewing of the amount of ammunition left in the box. The container of the invention is easier and faster to load than the existing system, since it is entirely rigid and slides on quickly without the necessity of wrapping a flexible strap in place around the bandolier supporter. In addition, since the container has a quickly replaceable top, the amount of moisture and debris which is likely to enter the container in field usage can be minimized. It has also been found that the ammunition belt has less friction sliding over the plastic box than a cloth bag, and operation of the gun with the container of the invention is quieter, since the container helps to maintain tension on the ammunition belt. In addition, if necessary the containers of the invention can be reused.
In general, the ammunition container of the invention is adapted to fit over the existing bandolier supporter mounted on the side of the M60 machinegun. The container has a molded strap spaced from the box and extending around a portion of the forward exterior periphery of the box. The strap is configured with internal bosses adapted to mate with indentations on the existing bandolier supporter, and is configured to lock into place on the bandolier supporter to preclude rotational or vertical movement.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an ammunition container for the M60 machinegun which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and which reliably provides a rigid, non-movable support for ammunition belts. It is another object of the invention to provide an ammunition container which does not deteriorate in field usage, and which reduces the amount of moisture and debris which can enter the container with a risk of corroding or clogging the gun. It is yet another object of the invention to provide an ammunition container which can be easily and rapidly mounted and dismounted from the gun, yet which provides a firm, stable structure while in place. These and other objects are satisfied by the container of the invention, a detailed description of which is provided herein.